Mobile devices may include means for transmitting digital content for output on various types of loudspeakers, such as home speakers, in-ear headphones, and the like. For instance, a mobile device may transmit audio data associated with a song to one or more wireless headphones for output at the wireless headphones. In some instances, transmitting the audio data occurs at a single (or “basic”) rate and irrespective of a proximity or a signal strength between the mobile device and the wireless headphones. In such instances, however, the basic rate may be unable to keep up with computing demands, potentially leading to poor user experience.